


Withdrawal

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott has no alcohol.  A drabble.For the Prompt:withdrawl Nott (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Withdrawal

Nott shivered in the warm night air.  Her hands wouldn’t stay steady—she kept dropping her crossbow and bolts.  She hugged herself and hoped the darkness hide her haggard appearance.  At least Beau was the other one on watch.  She wouldn’t see anything in the dim firelight.

Of course she would have if her goggles hadn’t been stolen along with Nott’s never-ending flask.

Beau returned from a walk of the perimeter and dropped into the space next to Nott.

Then a bottle of wine dropped into Nott’s lap.

“I’ve been saving that, but you look like you need it more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
